A Lot Of People Think We're Sleeping Together!
by lu112
Summary: Hightower warns jane and lisbon about their supposed relationship...xxx


**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a pretty pointless one shot that came into my head today in school. Haven't written anything in ages because school has been mental. Have a few things written but just finding time to type them up and upload them is next to impossible! Anyways, here it is. Hope u like it! Let me know what you think **

**Louise xxxx**

It was a party for god's sake! Dancing was allowed as far as she knew! Jane had asked her to dance because according to him "considering we enjoyed it so much the last time Lisbon, It would be a sin to waste the opportunity..."

She had said yes because that's what you do when a friend asks you to dance at a party, not because she was secretly yearning for him! That's not the way Hightower saw it though.

The next evening, they were sitting in Lisbon's office, after hours, yes, but there was nothing unusual about that. She worked later than everyone else and he often waited with her. They talked about cases and other work stuff, but when Hightower walked in, face like thunder, she broke the relaxed atmosphere.

"Jane, Lisbon, I think we need to address what's going on here."

"Ma'am?" Teresa was genuinely confused.

"The two of you. I know it's not strictly against the rules but do either of you really think that any good could come from a relationship between you? On top of that, I also think it is very professional of you to be flaunting it in front of Rigsby and Van Pelt. Minnelli may have allowed this but I can't stand by and stay silent. I was told about the so called "close bond" you shared when I began working here but I thought that it was just a bond of friendship. I feel obliged to say that I am very disappointed in you, Lisbon. I expected more.

"Wait...You think that Jane and I...? No ma'am, you've got it all wrong. We...we're not in a relationship!" Teresa was fumbling her words in shock.

"Relationship, sex...I don't care how you two define it and I can't order you to stop it, but I would strongly advise it."

Jane seemed completely amused by this, as he sat on Lisbon's couch, grinning and listening to the two women.

"Agent Hightower, Jane and I are in no way romantically involved, I can assure you."

"Well quite frankly, Agent Lisbon, I don't believe you. After that little display last night, I don't think there is any point in denying it."

"We were dancing! Lots of people were! You were dancing with the D.A. and forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that you and he are having some sort of secret affair!"

Jane could sense that Lisbon was losing her patients by the tone of her voice, and he decided to try and defuse the situation.

"Well if there's no point in denying it..."

He rose from the sofa and walked over to Lisbon grabbing her by the hand.

"Jane!"

"Come now, Lisbon, agent Hightower has made up her mind, right or wrong. It's late. Let's go."

For reasons unknown to her, Lisbon allowed him to lead her out of the office.

On the way out Jane offered their glowering senior agent a cheerful "Good night Madeleine"

Once they reached the parking lot, Lisbon pulled her hand out of Jane's.

"What the hell? She thinks we're sleeping together?"

"Lisbon, quite a few people think we're sleeping together"

"Well those people aren't my boss...I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"Yeah. The boys up in organised crimes have even got a pool running"

"Oh. Dear. God..."

Jane really didn't see the harm in it if he was honest. So what if people thought there was something going on between them?

"Lisbon, when you have two highly attractive people like ourselves, spending a lot of time in each other's company, people will talk. It's no big deal!"

Lisbon was embarrassed by the situation she found herself in, and now she saw her chance to make Jane squrem too.

"Highly attractive, am I?" Amusement filled her voice.

"Yes"

Jane had responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her plan had back fired on her and now she was blushing bright red. She had expected some sort of bumbling elaboration not this blunt one word confirmation. She was unsure of how to react.

"Don't be embarrassed Lisbon. I'm simply stating a fact. To quote that guy in the mailroom, you're 'a hot woman'."

"No I'm not...Which guy in the mailroom?"

"I'm offended Lisbon! You're more interested in how the mailroom staff thinks of you than of how I do."

She rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, Jane"

She turned around towards her car. Jane followed her. That man was like a dog with a bone!

"Seriously, Lisbon! I'm paying you a compliment and you're not even going to acknowledge it? That's just rude."

She was so sick of him being so confidant all of the time! Just once she wanted him to be lost for words.

She turned back to face him.

"Thank you, Jane" She spoke as sweetly as she could and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're pretty hot yourself." She smirked as she walked away, leaving him standing there speechless.

Just as she reached her car, feeling like the cat that got the cream, she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. Before she could speak, he was kissing her wildly.

Normally she would have pushed away any man that made such a presumptuous, especially if that man was Jane, but all she could think was "Wow!" She never had a kiss like this before, so passionate and hungry. She kissed back almost immediately, arms wrapped around his neck. He broke the kiss by pulling away and resting his forehead on hers, panting slightly.

"Now that is the definition of hot, Lisbon."

She could only agree. Jane smirked and walked away in the direction of his car. As she stood there by her black SUV, she noticed Hightower, looking through the blinds in her office, eyebrows raised.

"Well it was basically her idea..." Lisbon muttered as she finally got into her car.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"That's gotta be at least number 2 on her top 10 reasons to fire Jane and Lisbon list."

She texted back immediately.

"So worth it."


End file.
